If I Die Young
by NinjagoZ
Summary: "I... I never told you I loved you, come back..." Of course, Lloyd's lips didn't move to answer his friend. Lloyd would never move again. It was like a nightmare that would never leave... Major character death, ZaneXLloyd. One


**Warnings: **

**-There will be a little bit of fluff between Lloyd and Zane.**

**-Major, overly severe character death!**

**-Music in italics is by Michael Henry and Justin Robinett**

_If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses... Sink me in a river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song..._

The sky was literally spinning around Zane, the world he knew so well crumbling at the feet of the white ninja. The balance between life and death was tilting like melting metal- this threw everything off balance, and sent him into tears and fear. Where was this falling?! Why didn't Kai save Lloyd? He was protecting Lloyd!

"Zane," Sensei Wu's voice interrupts the ninja's disbelief, "It wasn't his fault."

Zane feels the sob ripple through him, "No! Lloyd can't be gone! It's not right!"

"He's lost, Zane. He couldn't take any more." Sensei says softly.

Zane puts his arms around the deceased green ninja's neck, burying his face into Lloyd's shoulder. He was still warm, full of blood, there was even still color in his cheeks. The white ninja could feel and see the hole in Lloyd's chest. He cries softly into Lloyd's shoulders and collarbone.

Zane whispers, "He still smells like calla lilies..."

"My nephew died quietly, painlessly at least, Zane." Sensei said, his voice dead as his green ninja.

Zane suddenly felt small, insignificant, crying, "You don't have to leave me! It was all an accident! Lloyd, don't leave me! Please!"

The white ninja's tears causes a tirade of feelings and regret. There was a lot of tears, but Lloyd's family cried hardest, Zane equalling them.

"I... I never told you I loved you, come back..." Zane finally whispers.

Of course, Lloyd's lips didn't move to answer his friend. Lloyd would never move again. It was like a nightmare that would never leave...

_Lord, make me a rainbow I'll shine down on my mother, she'll know I'm safe with You when she stands under my colors... Oh, life ain't always what you think it ought to be, ain't even grey, but she buries her baby..._

Cole could tell there wasn't very much acceptance from Zane. He could see the tears, the pain. Lloyd was a goner, and there was nothing they could do about it. It was Kai's fault that they lost Lloyd. The silent tears on Cole's face signified anger, the need for revenge. It wasn't all Kai. It was that cursed sniper hidden in the trees.

"I'll kill him!" Cole barely snarls.

Misako's eyes were wet with tears. He'd avenge Lloyd tenfold the tears she cried!

_The sharp knife, of a short life... Well I've had just enough time..._

_If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in a river at dawn... Send me away with the words of a love song..._

_The sharp knife of a short life... Well, I've had just enough time._

Kai felt his guilt overwhelming him. It was a lot of pain in his heart he knew he'd have. Not only him, but everyone else. There was so much pain and anger in his voice. _I should be burned at the stake, if it was possible!_ Kai thought to himself in anger. He was terrible...

_I'll be wearing white, when I come into Your kingdom, I'll be green as the ring on my little, cold finger... I've never known the lovin' of a woman but it sure felt nice when she was holding my hand. There's a girl here in town, say's she'll love me forever... Who would've thought forever would be severed by,_

_The sharp knife of a short life... Well, I've had just enough time..._

Jay was about to strangle Kai, and then break down into Nya's arms. He wasn't invincible. None of the ninja were immortals, save Zane. But that didn't mean invincible. It was like a blanket before today, warm and soft until you got out of it. The world was a cold, cruel place.

_If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn... Send me away with the words of a love song..._

_The sharp knife of a short life... Well, I've had just enough TIIIIIME!_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar. They're worth so much more after I'm a goner. Maybe then you hear the words I've been singing. Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'..._

_If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn... Send me away with the words of a love SOOOONG!_

_If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn... Send me away with the words of a love song..._

_The sharp knife of a short life, well, I've had just enough time..._

_If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down..._

Then they buried Lloyd.


End file.
